


Killing Charlie's (Lack of) Joy

by Quelch



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Corruption, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, MILFs, No Lesbians Die, Yuri, trophy wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quelch/pseuds/Quelch
Summary: A commission. Katie Killjoy never thought she'd touch the gays, let alone become one. But there was something about the princess of Hell which brought out the romantic in her. See an average day in the life of the couple, and how they became friends, then lovers. Contains: graphic lesbian sex, manipulation/ corruption, foul language. All characters are 18+.
Relationships: Katie Killjoy/Charlie Magne
Kudos: 18





	Killing Charlie's (Lack of) Joy

Katie Killjoy awoke to the shriek of her alarm, wincing as the sun’s (or whatever constitutes a sun in Hell) rays glared into her eyes. As she became aware of her surroundings, Killjoy found her lover, Charlotte Magne, breathing serenely in the throes of her slumber, clutching onto Katie’s curvaceous frame. Were this any of her previous lovers, the sadistic Killjoy would have given them a rude awakening and violently thrown them out onto the street. In this case, she uncharacteristically untangled herself from the girl’s embrace and quietly made her way to the bathroom, taking extra care as to not wake her. She followed her usual morning routine of showering and getting ready for work at the news station as quick and professionally as she always did, taking little time to savour the soothing cascade of her shower. One morning coffee later, as Katie got ready to leave, she was greeted by Charlotte, still dewy-eyed from having just awoken. The young woman’s fair features fully viewable through her sheer pink babydoll contrasted with all the other demons in hell, appearing innocent and almost angelic in comparison to them. Katie walked up to the delicately-yawning Charlotte, cupped her chin with one hand and slid her tongue into Charlotte’s yawning mouth. After overcoming the initial shock of the oral intrusion, Charlotte reciprocated, and the two demonic women played with each other’s tongues, the taste of each other’s sex and sweat still filling their mouths from the night before. After several minutes of tonsil tennis, Katie broke off the kiss, deviously smiling at Charlotte, saying “That’s my girl” with sadistic glee, to which Charlotte let out a sheepish giggle and blushed. “You were so fucking good last night darling. Mommy’s got to go to work now, but if you make sure you’re a good girl while I’m gone, I’ll bring you back a special surprise”, Katie told her adoring lover, her voice seething with the venom of a predator mesmerizing its prey. “Thank you Katie, I’ll be perfect for you!” excitedly replied Charlotte as she gave her girlfriend a spine-splintering hug. “Okay, I’ll be back by 8” said the anchorwoman through a pained expression, gently prizing off Charlotte’s embrace, and readjusting her power suit. Making her way out of the house, Katie shouted back “I left your instructions on the bed by the way. Ciao, darling!”, before slamming the door behind her and driving off to the 666 News station, the sound of her sports car and the chaos caused by her insane driving echoing off into the distance. 

Charlotte Magne, or Charlie to her friends, immediately began feeling low now that her lover had left her by herself. Katie’s house was huge, and she would have plenty to do, but not being in her girlfriends’ presence often left Charlotte feeling empty. Nevertheless, fulfilling the commands Katie had left would help her feel closer to her lover, and allow her to bear the pain of her absence. Charlotte found the note Katie had left for her on the luxurious empress-sized heart-shaped bed in the master bedroom. The note itself was written on a soft pink parchment with crimson ink, its letters sweeping and curling with grace exemplifying Katie’s exquisite education. She had even splashed the letter with one of her perfumes, its intoxicating aroma making Charlotte’s head spin. Charlotte greedily drank down all the letter’s contents, analysing every section and word in order to follow Katie’s commands to perfection. Katie loved to play games with the young Charlotte, adoring the feeling of power she could exercise over her girlfriend, even when she was not physically present. She would often leave instructions for Charlotte to follow while she was away and rewarded her for following them. Today, Katie wanted Charlotte to be the perfect little suburban housewife you would find to be so popular throughout 1950s Americana. “Looks like I get a happy little homemaker today!” Charlotte gleefully declared after reading the note, and she set about her day of chores. After a light breakfast, Charlotte brushed her teeth and entered the shower. As the scalding-hot water cascaded down onto her milky flesh, Charlotte’s mind drifted back to when she and Katie first met… 

“Charlie” Magne, the princess of Hell, had been becoming increasingly concerned with the welfare of her people. More and more of them were being purged each year by Heaven’s Exterminators as a result of overpopulation, and she wished she had a grand idea to stop the carnage. Her girlfriend at the time, the grey-coloured Vaggie, was supportive, but had even less of an idea on how to deal with such an issue. One day after an annual purge, Charlie had decided to visit one of Hell’s libraries in order to do some research and gain inspiration for plans to help Hell’s populace. At the same time, 666 News anchor Katie Killjoy had been brought into the field to the library on a special report due to the regular reporter having been killed in the purge the night before. “I can’t fucking believe I have to traipse all the way down to some shitty goddamn library in the ass-end of town to interview the local goddamn pointdexter about some old fucking books no watcher gives two shits about! I am far too important to have my precious time wasted on this shit! And I swear if any more of these gormless retards called the public ask me for a fucking autograph, I’ll fucking…”. Katie’s tirade was put to an end as she collided with a mobile mountain of books, sending her careening to the floor. After getting her bearings and angrily refusing to be helped back to her feet, she zeroed in on the culprit, laying on the floor, rubbing her head. Katie felt an almighty rage build inside of her, her hidden insect-like arms ripping out the back of her suit, ready to tear to tear her victim asunder, when the girl turned to look up at her. Katie was caught aback by the genuine concern in the girl’s face, and how adorable and innocent she looked. She felt her heart skip a beat, and her desire to kill instantly faded away. Charlie herself was feeling a whirlwind of emotion; upon seeing the wrathful visage of the anchorwoman, Charlie felt not only fear, but a sense of raw excitement, the woman’s face reminding her of some beautiful destructive force of nature. Charlie began stuttering a sincere apology, only for Katie to cut her off with a “Watch where you’re fucking going”, as she continued onto the shooting location. 

Charlie found her heart would not stop racing, and she couldn’t get the visage of the mature demon out of her mind. Katie too was distracted, continuously stealing glances of the girl, even to the point where her interviewing was almost distracted. Katie told herself that it was because this girl was whom she realised was the princess of Hell, and that she might be newsworthy, but nevertheless much of her thoughts went to her cute face and lithe body. With her work at the library done, the 666 News team made their escape. Katie had planned to leave with as little fuss as possible, but as she walked past Charlie, engrossed in a book, she found herself acting completely out of character. “You’re Charlotte Magne, the princess of Hell, right?”. Charlie looked up from her book to see the woman of her daydreams scowling down at her. “Y-yeah, but my friends call me Charlie” replied the cautious princess, a lump forming in her throat. “Well Charlotte, seeing as you are the daughter of the big boss, you might actually be worth some news at some point. Here’s my number at the station. Call me if you do anything worth my time”, Katie stated bluntly, pulling an embossed business card from her cleavage, and tossing it at the blushing Charlie, before strutting off. Charlie only just managed to squeak out a quiet “thanks”, transfixed by the newsanchor’s curvaceous bouncing rear exiting the building. When Vaggie asked Charlie about her day, Charlie made no mention of her Killjoy encounters, and made sure to keep the business card hidden. Over the next couple of days, Charlie would bring out the business card to smell the strong expensive perfume perforating it, and to fantasize about its owner. In turn, Katie had found herself fantasizing about the royal demoness. Normally she would never think of associating with “the gays”, believing it to be below her considerable standards, but there was something about this girl enticed her so. And with any luck, her business card would ensure their paths would cross again… 

After much consternation, Charlie had finally come up with a plan to both help the denizens of Hell and meet with the alluring Killjoy. The idea was for a voluntary service where denizens of Hell would go through a programme of redemption to allow them to leave Hell and enter Heaven, and with the aid and influence of 666 News, she could follow through with her plan on a huge scale! Charlie called Katie at the station, and after some awkward exposition from Charlie, Katie arranged for the two to meet at a high-class bistro for a working lunch. Charlie’s nerves almost got the better of her, and she almost bailed on the meeting, but she managed to garner enough courage to find her seat opposite the powerful, imposing woman. “So, what was sooooo important that you made me come all the way down here?” asked a seemingly aloof Katie, feigning annoyance. Charlie tried to articulate her points about the mass deaths in Hell and overpopulation but found herself tongue-tied and rambling. Katie secretly found this to be adorable, lapping up Charlie’s awkwardness with glee. Letting out a sigh, Katie ordered a bottle of wine, and encouraged Charlie to drink heartily to calm her nerves. “You’re never going to get to the point if you keep acting so damn uncomfortable. Why don’t we break the ice? Tell me about you, none of this ‘purge’ shit”. With the calming addition of wine, Charlie began to loosen up, giving Katie minor details about her life, who in turn poked and prodded at Charlie as though in one of her interviews, always maintaining a sense of aloof slight-interest. Normally this would be something Katie would have to fake, but to her surprise Katie found herself enjoying the princess’ musings and opinions. After another bottle of wine and more gabbing from Charlie, Katie found herself needing to get back to work. Charlie was disappointed that she hadn’t managed to get any of her points across but was elated to hear that Katie would be available for a re-do of this ‘business meeting’ in the next week. Before leaving, Katie made a point to charge the bill to her tab, another power move on her part. 

Over the next week, a giddy Charlie awaited the next meeting, and made sure to catch as many of Katie’s news broadcasts as possible. Vaggie noticed the subtle changes in Charlie, but thinking it was just her growing enthusiasm for her Hell-saving project, put it to the back of her mind. The second lunch meeting, ended up much the same way as the first, with little being accomplished except general conversation, and a surreptitious flirt from Katie here or there, and the date was set for another lunch., under the guise of Charlie explaining her ‘news-worthy’ ideas. These lunch meetings became a weekly occurrence, and less about Charlie’s ideas to save Hell, and more about the two women socialising, with Charlie even getting the anchorwoman to open up to her, and Charlie quickly became a repository for all of Katie’s drama and gossip. Katie would eventually get the full picture of Charlie’s grand scheme, and while she thought it to be “the dumbest fucking idea in Hell”, she still remained just supportive of Charlie’s ambitions to maintain their friendship, albeit one with extreme sexual tension. Charlie’s curiosity into Katie’s work led to a studio tour, which led to Charlie often hanging around the studio to pick Katie up before their ‘dates’. Katie would often provide fashion tips to the style-avoidant Charlie, and would eventually decide on a hands-on approach, going with Charlie on shopping, salon, and spa trips. All the meanwhile, Charlie was spending less time with Vaggie, whose suspicions about Charlie had been correctly aroused. As the bond between princess and newscaster grew, Vaggie and Charlie’s relationship crumbled, and a heartbroken Vaggie ended the relationship. Charlie immediately made her way over to Katie’s place, and the demonic MILF held and comforted her friend, before heading off to work. When Katie returned to her home, she was delighted to find Charlie waiting for her, dressed in her sexiest lingerie, begging Katie take her. The dam between the two finally broke, and they made passionate love for days on end, Katie calling in sick to the news station so as to continue their love-making. From then on, the two would be inseparable. Charlie moved in with Katie, and Katie’s natural dominance began to take hold over Charlie, whose entire life ended up under Katie’s control. Charlie abandoned actively trying to save Hell, changed from calling herself Charlie to using preferred Charlotte, and dedicated every moment of herself to being with and pleasing the love of her life. 

In the shower, Charlotte flashed back to reality. Wrapped in a plush bathrobe and with her hair in a towel, Charlotte made her way to one of the master bedroom’s huge walk-in closets, and perused through the designer skirts, shirts, tops, and dresses within, before making her selection. After fully drying herself and applying deodorant, Charlotte inserted a metallic butt plug with a red-heart jewel, left with the note by Katie, and dressed in a black flowery push-up bra which proudly displayed the cleavage of her supple breasts, before slipping a black garter belt over her hips, which in turn was clipped to dark sheer stockings rolled up to her slender legs. A g-string matching her bra was pulled over the garter belt, and around her waist a black, puffy petticoat was tied. A classic 1950s pin-up dress in a deep red and black pattern with a wide-flared skirt, tiny sleeves, Peter Pan collar and deep cut cleavage was fastened with a bow around Charlotte’s waist, before she slipped on a pair of black Mary Jane heels. Charlotte attended to her hair and makeup, opting for a classic smoky-eyed pinup look with deep red lips, and her long blonde hair volumized into that of a blonde vamp you would see on the cover of a pulp magazine. Black pearl earrings, bracelets and a necklace completed her transformation into Katie’s ideal homemaker, and she soon set about her chores. Undertaking the work of a domestic goddess and cleaning all the rooms of Katie’s opulent home kept Charlotte quite busy, as she simultaneously baked traditional housewife delicacies, only stopping occasionally to check her makeup. The pleasure of completing tasks for Katie was made all the more delicious by the uncomfortable yet arousing pressure in her behind, and the anticipation of the reward Katie would bestow upon her later that night. In the meanwhile, Katie was bored shitless at work. There were no interesting stories, the crew were fucking up again, and her co-anchor, the gas mask-wearing Tom Trench, was being an annoying little pervert as per usual. She sighed, missing her adoring girlfriend, not just her sweet body, but her bubbly personality, and her presence as a whole. Katie had some stress to relieve tonight, and she would make sure Charlotte would enjoy every moment of it. 

It was 8:45 PM by the time Katie Killjoy crashed her car into her driveway, almost ripping off the front door in rage at having to stay longer at work. If there was one thing she hated more than incompetence at work it was incompetence which cut into her free time. All the feelings of rage dissipated however once she smelled the heavenly scents of freshly-baked goods pervading the house, the fruits of Charlotte’s hours of labour. A beautiful Stepford wife-esque young woman excitedly greeted her at the door, drawing Katie in with a deep kiss, who drank in the stunning retro visage of Hell’s princess. She knew she needn’t ask Charlotte if she had been a ‘good girl’ and wasted no time in dragging her to the lounge and placing her onto the couch. Katie’s extra insect limbs erupted from her back and began massaging Charlotte’s breasts and limbs, as Katie pulled the girl’s panties to one side, and attacked her sensitive flower. Charlie’s sex would be opened up by Katie’s prying tongue and fingers, as another hand toyed with the butt plug nestled in her asshole. After providing Charlotte with a multitude of orgasms over the next hour, Katie French-kissed her lover, the taste of her sex being shared between the two of them. “I take it that was as good for you as it was for me, hehe. But that wasn’t your real surprise. Put on something stylish, we’re going out for the night”, Katie announced to her panting lover. 

The two freshened themselves up, switched into stylish outfits perfect for being seen on the town in, reapplied their makeup, and left the house. With Charlotte’s hand in Katie’s lap, they sped down Hell’s highways to one of its fanciest lounge clubs, being immediately swarmed by paparazzi at the valet, eager to get dirt on Hell’s premier couple. It wasn’t every day that the future monarch’s girlfriend was a celebrity themselves, especially one more mature and the same sex as them. Katie made sure to belt aside any of them who dared to get in her and her girlfriend’s way, though made sure that they managed to get some good shots of them; after all, you could only stay famous if the public can see you! The head waiter bought the two to a deluxe booth in the VIP area where the two could have some privacy, as the club’s acts performed on stage. Katie ordered for the both of them, and the two got to talking about how their day. Charlotte, having spent the day undertaking housework, had little to say, whilst Katie bitched about her work and co-workers. At some point in the night, Charlotte’s friend, the pornstar Angel Dust paid a visit, regaling Charlotte tales of his latest drug and sex escapades. Charlotte and Angel had met at one of Katie’s star-studded celebrity events, and although Katie found him irritating to no end, he was a good source of news and gossip, and his presence did make Charlotte happy, so she allowed his presence till he left to cause some chaos with that pyromaniac friend of his. Katie was glad for this brief sojourn, for as much as she loved the feeling of control she held over Charlotte, she knew if she tried to control her too much, she could risk losing the spark which made her attracted to the princess in the first place; which was why Katie had decided on this particular surprise for her girlfriend, presenting Charlotte with an ornate ring, encrusted in deep red jewels, and the initials KK and CM on the sides. Charlotte was overcome with emotion as Katie slipped it on her finger. “Even if all of Hell is yours to save someday, you’ll always belong to me my love. When you wear this, we belong to each other” Katie whispered into Charlie’s ear. The ring was a one-of-a-kind designer piece, as ostentatious as could be, and whilst it was a shameless display of wealth, it did mean something deeper between the two demonic women, as a further example of Charlotte giving herself completely over to her love, and the perverted mix of dominance and control Katie exerted over her girlfriend. Soft kisses from Charlotte intensified to heavy petting, and it wasn’t long before the two needed to leave the club before they would make a scene. Pressing their bodies tightly together as they walked to the valet, it took all their will power not to start groping each other in public. The two made it to their car, but with the sexual tension in the air so thick you could almost cut it with a knife, they knew they wouldn’t be able to last the commute back home. Luckily, Hell is a den of sin, and it was easy enough for the two to check into a seedy love motel and allow their passions to explode. 

After hurriedly locking the door, the two kissed furiously, and they stripped each other out of their dresses, leaving on their high heels and jewellery. Charlotte, being uncharacteristically forceful, pushed Katie onto her back on the bed, straddling her as she massaged the MILF’s ample bosom, and kissed and nipped at her neck and shoulders. Katie was surprised at Charlotte’s ferocity, and would normally take charge of the situation, but was intrigued, and let Charlotte continue, responding well to her ministrations. Charlotte made her way down to Katie’s crotch, caressing her mound with her fingers to elicit moans from Katie. She nibbled around the rim of the labia and the clitoral hood, and Katie’s sex moistened in response. With enough foreplay undertaken, Charlotte delved into Katie’s shaved pubis, eliciting animalistic yelps and screams from her lover as she attacked her g-spot and clit, only made more feral as Charlotte inserted one, then two well-lubricated fingers into the older demon’s rear, furiously pressing them in and out as she did the same to her vagina. Ten orgasms later, and Katie decided to take charge, wrestling Charlotte so her back was against Katie’s stomach, and pulling up her left leg to expose her sex. Katie’s multiple insect legs caressed, pinched, rubbed, tweaked, groped, and fingered Charlotte’s frame, driving her to the edge of ecstasy, as Katie held her head to hers and her tongue dominated Charlotte’s mouth. After multiple climaxes, Katie picked up Charlotte’s light frame and laid her vertically on her upper back, so that she was upside down with her legs over her head and vagina and plugged asshole exposed. Katie played with the butt plug, forcing delightful moans and whimpers from Charlotte. Katie carefully removed the plug with an audible ‘pop’, and a yelp from Charlotte, leaving her asshole exposed and gaping slightly. “Hmmm, looks like somebody was a good girl and cleaned up” Katie said maliciously, just before plunging her tongue directly into the freed orifice. It was a strange sensation, but Charlotte loved the feeling of being violated in such a manor, avoiding touching her genitalia so as not to spoil the pleasure of Katie’s anal assault. Plenty more orgasms later, Katie laid the panting Charlotte on her back, before straddling her dripping sex over her lover’s face, and descending upon Charlotte’s pussy with her mouth and tongue, as Charlotte attacked Katie’s own lady garden from below. Position after position, orgasm after orgasm, the two would make love the night through, with the final throws of passion being as the two thrusted their sexes against each other in a scissoring climax as they declared their love for each other. In the afterglow, Charlotte crawled up to embrace and kiss Katie before she fell into deep slumber, followed swiftly by Katie, as she stared at love of her life. 

Before Charlotte, Katie would have called waking up in a seedy love motel after a night on the town, stinking of another woman’s love, one of the worst things imaginable. But waking up with this young princess of Hell in her arms, she couldn’t be happier. After gently arousing her lover from her slumber, the two got dressed back into their elegant dresses, found that their car had miraculously not been stolen, and drove back to their place. Katie would have just enough time to get changed and head to work, giving Charlotte permission to do whatever she wanted for the day. Alone in the house, Charlotte thought of things that she could do to pass the time. Maybe she could go back to that idea of rehabilitating Hell’s denizens to avoid another purge? Maybe she could set up some place for them to rehabilitate themselves, a happy hotel of sorts? Charlotte dismissed the idea, thinking it was stupid. Whatever she’d do, it’d be for Katie. Being the best lover and girlfriend possible would be the greatest project of all! And if she thought last night was good, Katie would love what she had planned for tonight…


End file.
